The ZigBee wireless sensor network technology is a wireless communication technology suitable for short-distance transmission. ZigBee processes have advantages of low cost, low power consumption, and high reliability.
In the prior art, two route discovery methods are available for the ZigBee technology, symmetric route discovery and asymmetric route discovery.
When maintaining reverse information, the system only needs to perform route discovery once from a source node to a target node. When sending information, that is, feeding back information, from the target node to the source node, the system uses the same path. This is a symmetric route discovery method.
When no reverse information needs to be maintained, the system needs to perform route discovery twice. During signal transmission, the cost for sending signals may not be the same as the cost for feedback. In this manner, a feedback path of the least cost can be discovered, which, however, increases the complexity of route discovery.
According to the prior art, whether to maintain the reverse route depends on nwkSymLink (the local network attribute parameter). This cannot enable flexible selection of route discovery.